Ready to be Executed
by Berk'sWarrior
Summary: "Alvin will do a lot more than turn out the light to get you to talk! He had me locked in a dungeon ready to be executed! Toothless was chained and muzzled for days!" Not everyone knew the full story of what happened when Hiccup and Toothless were kidnapped. Let's just say a little more was on the line for them. Line from 'Live and Let Fly'. Oneshot.


**A/N: Episode 1, Live and Let Fly: WHO ELSE NOTICED THIS. "(...) He had me locked up in a dungeon, ready to be executed! Toothless was chained and muzzled for days!" **

**Dungeon, chains, and muzzle we all knew about. Execution? That was new. 0.0**

**So this all popped into my mind...hope you like it!**

* * *

This was not going to work.

Alvin was on to us, I knew it. If he ever kidnapped another one of us, we needed to be ready for any questions, no matter what the consequences. I had set up a little 'Interrogation Test', and we all had passed...except for Fishlegs. We blew out the torches -the only light source in the cave we were in- and the poor guy hates the dark apparently.

I stood there in the shadows with the rest of the teens with my head in my palm. '_Oh gods..._' I thought as Fishlegs started spilling information about us six.

"Ok, ok! Hiccup is the leader of the Berk Dragon Academy! He rides a Night Fury named Toothless! Then there's Astrid! She's mean - but in a nice way! Her dragon is a Deadly Nadder, shoots spines, loves chicken! Snotlout rides a Monstrous Nightmare! We're not actually sure who's more monstrous, him or the dragon. And then there's the twins! They share a Hideous Zippleback! Actually, they fight over it..."

We all waited a moment after he finished his rambling, disappointment filling the air. I finally turned to Toothless and hand-motioned to the floor, the signal for 'fire'. A small scream rose in the air as the fire was lit in his mouth, before shot onto all of our torches, setting them ablaze.

We all stared at the tied up Fishlegs, and I could tell our frustration shown right through our expression.

"What! You _know_ I hate the dark!" He defended himself. Toothless walked away from him, seemingly frustrated as well. Fishlegs looked at us all with a look of begging for forgiveness.

This was _definitely _not going to work.

Frustration boiled up inside me all of a sudden; Alvin could attack with dragons any moment! We all could be dead by now because of this mess! We needed to get this straight, and soon. Otherwise...

I decided not to think about it.

I ignored Tuffnut's sarcastic remark on Fishlegs being 'Guppylegs' instead. I sighed, before saying, "Fishlegs, you can't cave in!" My frustration and stress all came tumbling out with my next words.

"Alvin will do a lot more than turn out the light to get you to talk! He had me locked in a dungeon, ready to be _executed_! Toothless was chained and muzzled for _days_!"

I stopped myself. I had no idea where those words had come from, and I was embarrassed. I uh...had never really told anyone _completely_ what had happened on Outcast Island. I could feel the shock and surprise coursing through the cave, masking any disappointment that had lingered. '_Way to go, really living up to your name, Hiccup._"

Before anyone could question what I had just blurted out, I closed my eyes and sighed, opening them saying, "You need to stick with what we discussed. You're name, where you live, and nothing else." I took in a shuddering breath before he exclaimed with a hint of sadness that 'he'd work on it'.

I heard Astrid make a comment. "Mean? I'm not mean!" she said in disgust. I heard Snotlout make some remark on it, and Astrid's response being making a more disgusted noise.

But I didn't care at the moment. I had finally let me and Toothless's secret slip, and I knew I'd pay for it later. With a silent sigh, and guestured to Toothless, who came over with a worried expression, obviously trying to understand what had just happened. "Forget it, bud." I muttered as I climbed onto his back, then made our way out of the cave. I was sick of this place anyway...

* * *

"Grounded? All the dragons, are you serious?!"

"Deadly serious. From this point forward, there is a ban on flying. Period." My father said, a serious look in his eye. This was insane! I followed him across the Docks as he shouted instructions to Vikings who were setting up defenses. "What- What about patrolling? Training?" I suggested. He can't just _ban_ flying! He turned around to look at me, a more annoyed glint in his expression. "What part of 'ban on flying' did you not understand, Hiccup?"

"But that- that's ridiculous!" I sputtered.

Suddenly he stopped, and shouted another order to a man who was helping built a defense wall, before facing me again. "Are you calling your father 'rediculous'?" he said, a slight anger to his tone of voice. "Of course not, I would never call my father ridiculous." I half apologized . He eased back a bit, clearly satisfied, before I made my point again.

"I'm calling my Chief ridiculous." I said, my turn to be angry.

A wooden support beam fell down behind us all of a sudden, making a loud crash on the Docks planks. Toothless let out a cry of a alarm before calming down again. I on the other hand, kept my attention on my father, certain to make him realize what he was doing. Stoick glared at the man who dropped the beam, then said to both me and Toothless without much enthusiasm, "Careful son. You too, dragon." He turned and started to walk up the ramps back onto the island.

I followed him, pestering him with more examples. "Dad, Alvin has his own dragons! Changewings, Scauldrons, Whispering Deaths, I- I saw them with my own eyes!" I shouted, now desperate. "Yes. When you were _kidnapped and locked up in an Outcast prison_." He said, turning around to face me for the umpteenth time. Fear of that word might have spread on about what I had let slip earlier today had gotten around welled up inside me like the tide. I forced it back down. "He's also read the book of dragons, he's seen Astrid train a Monstrous Nightmare, and he still has Mildew! Who, by the way, I really doubt will hold up under questioning." I said, moving to stand in front of him so he couldn't walk away again.

"Hiccup-" he started to say, but I interrupted him. This was not going to go down easy.

"If Alvin learns how to train his dragons, and he attacks with them, our only chance if to fight back with ours!" I explained, hoping he'd have realized his mistake by now.

My father sighed, placing his hands on my shoulders, saying, "I understand that. But I'm not going to risk your life or the lives of any of your dragon riders. This is my final word." he shook his head and stepped around me, making his way back to the island.

* * *

Of course there were many arguments to this. Astrid was shocked at the fact I just agreed instead of doing something. "And you agreed?! Just like that?!" she had said. "What other choice did I have? He's the chief! Who also happens to be my _incredibly overprotective father_." I tried to explain.

"Well- we have to get him to change his mind!" She shouted.

"Stoick the Vast? Um, good luck with that." Fishlegs stated, receiving a glare from Astrid.

"So what am I supposed to do with Hookfang if he can't fly? Do you know what happens when his inner warrior is caged up?" Snotlout complained. Hookfang's tail suddenly caught fire an whipped around, hitting Snotlout and sent him sliding across the floor, only to be stopped by Astrid's foot. "_That_ is what happens..." he muttered angrily. "Woah! We should've caged his inner warrior a long time ago, that was awesome!" Tuffnut said enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I know this is going to be hard, but I'll keep working on my dad, and hopefully he'll change his mind." I suggested. This was as horrible for me as for anyone else. "And what if he doesn't?" Astrid pointed out. I sighed.

"We'll talk about that later. For now, let's all just go home and get a good night's sleep." I suggested. They all shrugged and made their way out of the academy. I waited till all of them left before I called Toothless over from his nap. While he yawned and stretched, I turned around to see Astrid leaning against the doorway of the arena.

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be going home?" I questioned. She didn't respond a moment. "I thought you might want some company on the walk back since we can't fly." she said, a small smirk growing at her last words, knowing they struck me. I nodded my thanks and turned back to Toothless, who was fully awake, blinking away any drowsy residue.

"Also...I wanted to ask you something." She said as we walked over. I nodded, not really caring at this point. So much stuff was going on that the moment, and my frustration had reached its limit.

* * *

The walk from the Arena to the village was at least a half an hour trip. No surprise when it's so close to the ocean.

We were walking on the paths that was made a long time ago when the villagers would come to watch the dragon killing; basically the only paths there that wouldn't let you get lost.

After about five minutes of walking, I remembered what Astrid had said earlier. "So, you wanted to ask me something?" I questioned. Astrid's expression hardened. "Yeah. I want to know what you were talking about earlier today. When we were testing Fishlegs." she said. I stopped in my tracks.

"W-What?" I muttered.

Astrid sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. You never really told us what happened on Outcast Island. Face it Hiccup, you let it slip. Now it's time to confess. What did you mean by 'execution' and that Toothless was chained and muzzled?" she said, crossing her arms.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I don't want to talk about it, really." I knew I was going to pay for this.

"Well, suck it up and spill it. No one's going anywhere until you do." She glared at me, her blue eyes piercing. I knew she wasn't going to lie. I sighed. "Alright. Fine."

And from then on, I learned to keep my mouth shut.

* * *

My hands were tied behind my back, and I had a chain connected to the rope like a leash in case I tried to run. I hated this place. It smelled of something decaying and dirt. "Trust me boy, if anything 'funny' happens, it won't be pleasant on your part." Savage growled at me as he opened my cell door, the chain clasped firmly in his hands. I ignored him as I stumbled out of the cell with a jerk from said chain.

I could see Mildew was sleeping in the cell in front of mine, oblivious to anything that was going on.

I let out a gasp of pain as Savage hit the back of my head with the dragon bone he always carries around. "Keep moving!" he shouted. I rolled my eyes as I was tugged along. After a moment or two of walking in the tunnels, I questioned, "Do you even know where we are?" Savage casted a glare at me. "Of course I do, you nitwit!" He exclaimed. "No need for name calling. It's barbaric." I said sarcastically. He smirked. "Not like _you'd_ know anything about being barbaric, _Hiccup_." he teased.

My scowl grew.

He let out a cackle before turning around again, giving a sharp tug on the chain, making me stumble again. "Easy! Not everyone here has both feet to keep balance you know!" I called out, but he just ignored me.

We walked for a few more minutes in the seemingly endless tunnels, my arms starting to hurt from being in their uncomfortable position. Suddenly my prosthetic caught against a crack in the rock floor, making me trip flat on my face. I let out a cry of pain as a cracking sound came from my shoulders as my arms were thrown above me as Savage attempted to pull me back up.

"Don't be such a baby! GET UP!" he shouted.

Twisting the metal out of the hole in the rock, I stood up with some difficulty. "Ya know, this would be _a lot_ easier if my hands were tied in front of me and not behind!" I complained. He ignored me again as we finally neared the exit, a light shining at the end of the tunnels, a clear sign of the outdoors.

I squinted against the light; I hadn't been outside for so long... Instead I had been cooped up in a dark, rustic, smelly, underground tunnels in a cell, with my only company being Mildew. I took a huge sigh, happy to have fresh air in my lungs. I missed the outdoors, I've come to appreciate it much more ever since Toothless and I bonded. Otherwise flights wouldn't be just as magnificent.

"Come on!" Savage shouted, tugging on my chains again. I slowly walked forward, and from the feel and smell of the air, I knew rain had come just recently. As we walked, we passed a large puddle of the rain water. Going by, I looked down at my reflection- and almost stopped moving.

I looked sickly. Sure, being on Outcast Island would make anyone feel terrible, but I _really _looked terrible. I was pale, and even thinner than I was before; you could just see the bones in my cheeks, and the bones in my arms were visible through my tunic as well. My hair was messed up, and I had dark circles under my eyes. I knew they never fed me or Mildew much food, and when they did, it was usually just disgusting slop. I did _not_ know what a big impact it had on me for the past week.

I just keep staring at my reflection, not knowing what to think. Savage tugged on the chains again, and I was forced to move again.

As we walked, I stared around at the barren waste land that is Outcast island. The trees were all burnt to the ground, and there was no grass, just gray rocks. Everywhere. This place was entirely depressing. After a while we walked down a small hill into a clearing.

A clearing full of Outcasts.

I gulped. This was not good. They Were lined up on either side of the clearing, each with their own cutting remarks as Savage forced me to walk town the man made isle. Alvin and a suspicious looking man stood at the end, the man's face covered in a black cloth, only his eyes visible. I could feel myself start to sweat out of fear as Alvin started grinning.

"Ah! The trainer has arrived!" Alvin cackled from his end of the clearing.

The Vikings around me shouted out teases and insults as I walked, but I managed to ignore them; I've had to my whole life to practice. As me and savage neared Alvin and the man, I was suddenly kicked between my shoulder blades, causing me to fall to my knees with a cry. Savage attached my chain to a rock, and kept his foot on my back, making sure I couldn't get up.

Alvin circled me, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"What do you want from me?" I growled, receiving another kick from Savage. "Oh you know what I want, _Hiccup_." Alvin sneered. I glared at the ground, unable to look at said Outcast due to my position. "If I've told you once, I've told you a million times. I am _never_ going to train your dragons, Alvin." I retorted. Alvin let out another chuckle. "Oh I think different." My mind started to wonder on what he had planned this time.

"Bring out the dragon!" I heard him call.

A moment later a familiar cry echoed through the air.

I tried to stand up. "TOOTHLESS!" I shouted. Savage grabbed me by my hair (none too gently) and jerked my head up so I could see what was going on. They had brought Toothless out of his cage in the tunnels. My friend was muzzled, a thick leather strap placed around his jaw. His wings were tied to his sides and he had ropes all around him, men on either side making sure he didn't try to run. He also didn't look at all good. He was terribly thin, and even from where I was kneeling I could see that he had shed a lot of scales.

Toothless's head whipped around as I called his name. His eyes widened and he threw a bigger fit, trying to get to me. I tried to stand up again, but Savage tightened his grip on my hair, making me hiss in pain.

Alvin was laughing as he tortured us. The man in the black stood up silently, and pointed to me as if asking a question. Alvin nodded, and the man started walking over to me.

"Well, since it seems that you aren't going to give us answers, I've decided that if I can't get them, nobody can. Including your precious island." He said, his face a scowl. The man finally reached me, and took the chain off of the rock, holding it in one hand. He took his right hand and grabbed the scruff of my neck, draging me with him.

"I don't understand, what are you doing!?" I shouted, as pain rose with the man's iron grip on my neck. Alvin smiled. "Do you know what happens to those who don't listen to the Chief's orders?"

I stared at him blankly. Alvin groaned. "Take him to the executioner's block! Maybe then he'll learn his lesson." he shouted. The man nodded, and proceeded to drag me along with him. "No! Wait! Executioner's block?!" I spluttered, but no one listened. My hands were still tied behind my back, and my neck was in fiery pain. "Toothless!" I shouted again, the Night Fury still bucking and struggling against his chains, clearly confused on what was going on, only knowing that I was in trouble.

Serious trouble.

I watched as the men dragged Toothless back, one or two getting knocked down by his huge claws. Finally I was dragged out of the clearing, Toothless and the Outcasts vanishing from sight.

I fell limp in defeat. This was the end of me, I knew it. I couldn't fight off the 'Executioner' who had the strongest grip I've known, and I was certain that no one else would be there to see my death. Well, except Alvin. He'd be there, I'm sure. I let the man drag me along a path, sending silent prayers to the gods above that somehow I'd be able to cheat death. Again.

Finally the man loosened his grip, and before I could do anything I was thrown against a rock. Opening my eyes I saw Alvin walk up to me. "Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup. You're a smart boy. You should've known this would end badly on your end no matter what you did." he sneered. I looked to his left and saw the man who had dragged him was sitting on another rock, a stone in his hand as he sharped a rather large axe head.

My adrenaline started racing as the man stood up again, dropping the stone. "So Hiccup, you still don't want to talk? Pity." Alvin said, before giving another bellowing laugh. I saw behind him a few other Outcasts had come to watch. I'll add this to the list of the reasons why I hate the Outcasts. Savage was among them. He ran up to Alvin, a look of worry spread on his face. "But sir, what about the other plans we had? What about the Night Fury? Or that blonde girl? We have those ways to get him to talk." Savage said.

My eyes widened. "You have Astrid? Where is she?!" I shouted. No one was going to get hurt because of me. Especially not Toothless or Astrid. Alvin smile only grew. "Nah, we haven't kidnapped her...yet." was all he said. "Enough talk!" He shouted.

I took a deep breath. '_Think Hiccup! THINK!_'

"WAIT!" I shouted. Everybody stopped. I took a shuddering breath. "C-Can I have another day? To think about this? Maybe I'll change my mind." I pleaded. Alvin glared at me; he was smart enough to know I had something planned. I glared back. "You don't want to loose your only 'Dragon Conqueror' do you?" I said, knowing full well it would turn the situation. He growled. "Fine." I let out the air in my lungs that I didn't know I was holding. "Take him back to his cell. Hopefully he'll spill sometime during then." Alvin ordered.

The chain was jerked again, and I was up on my feet. I felt sick, ready to collapse. The emotions inside me had reached a boiling point. I had been _so close_ to meeting Death again...

I was brought back inside the stuffy tunnel, and lead back to my cell. I knew the death option still hung in the air, and if I didn't come up with a plan sooner, I be right back to square one.

* * *

"The rest I already told you guys. Mildew helped me escape, and so on."

I had to sit down at some point during the story, so I stood up from the log I had chosen. I looked up at Astrid. Her expression was...unreadable. I didn't know whether she felt sorry, confused, or downright didn't believe me.

After a moment of standing in awkward silence I said, "Well, you asked for me to tell you-" but I was interrupted by her suddenly rushing forward, hugging me. I stumbled back a bit in surprise. "I'm so sorry Hiccup..." was all she said. We stood there another moment before she pulled back, brushing her bangs away from her face and avoiding my eyes, obviously knowing she wasn't being like herself.

Without warning, she punched my shoulder, making me stumble again.

"Come on. It's getting late, and the trip back's going to take forever. _Especially_ since we can't fly now." she teased, bring that conversation up again. I sighed, now focused on the situation at hand again. Toothless nudged me from behind, and I gave him a smile.

At least I know I always have my friends with me to help, no matter what the situation.

* * *

**A/N: I think I am officially the worst at endings. Also, I think I need a beta reader -,- (Stupid punctuation/spelling/grammar mistakes! *shakes fist*)**

**I know this is ridiculously longer then it needs to be, but I just felt as if I should add in the scenes before hand, to explain better.**

**So...whatcha think? Hate it? Like it? Review!**

**I hope you enjoyed this ridiculously long Oneshot, and that you have a great rest of your day!**

**-catz4eva101**


End file.
